


Sacrificial Lamb

by Entwinedlove



Series: The Great October Challenge 2017 [9]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Characters being flippant about death, Gen, Human Sacrifice, Minor Character Death, mentions of goat sacrifice, murder of a peer but also murder of a child, some Death Eaters started early
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2019-08-11 05:08:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16469372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Entwinedlove/pseuds/Entwinedlove
Summary: They were supposed to be sacrificing a goat for Samhain.





	Sacrificial Lamb

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Death Eater Express's 31 Halloween Prompts  
> day 3 prompt: Bellatrix Lestrange / Rodolphus Lestrange / Narcissa Malfoy / "What do you mean the Killing Curse isn't a trick?" / "You're ruining Samhain!" / "This is why covens disbanded. Everyone wants to grow a conscience in company."
> 
> [ ](https://i.imgur.com/Q4qGD00.jpg)

Fifteen-year-old Narcissa just wanted to worship the old gods. She vaguely remembered how Great-Grandmother Violetta would lead the women in the family through the rites but it had been seven years since she'd passed and the coven had fallen apart.

The girls, and one boy, surrounding her now reminded her nothing of the rites Violetta used to lead with great-aunt Cassie, her grandmother Irma, and her mother. There was her big sister Bellatrix and her husband, Rodolphus, both chattering away and ignoring the propriety. Aveline Rosier, the squib cousin who was a few years younger that Narcissa even, who was playing with the goat that Narcissa had meant to sacrifice, and Narcissa's two best friends, Georgia Montague and Adelaide Lestrange.

"All right," Narcissa said, trying to bring the group together again after she realised that she didn't have the proper ceremonial knife for killing the goat. She'd just have to improvise. She hoped the house-elves would be able to get any blood stains out of her clothes later. "We need to cleanse and renew the circle before we sacrifice the goat—"

"What? Why? Why would you sacrifice Lettie?" Aveline asked, wrapping her arms around the goat's neck to protect it.

"Because that's what's we're here to do. We're sacrificing a goat to the old gods, I told you this," Narcissa answered, rushed words as quiet as possible. Sometimes she thought Aveline might be touched in the head on top of being a squib, but she was only twelve so maybe she was just naive.

"Oh, shut up already!" Bella grumbled. She nonchalantly flicked her wand and cast a green spell that struck Aveline in the back. Aveline crumbled where she stood.

"Bella! What are you doing? Wake her up, we need her!" Narcissa demanded of her sister.

"Funny trick," Adelaide added, smirking.

"The Killing Curse isn't a trick," Bella answered, sneering at her.

Narcissa felt the blood drain from her face and she swayed on her feet. "What do you mean 'the Killing Curse isn't a trick?' What did..." she looked back at the body of her cousin, limbs in a pile at the feet of the goat who was licking her face. She looked like she was sleeping, but... Narcissa stared harder, willing the flickering light from the fire to hold still. She had to see if Aveline was breathing. Bella had to be joking, teasing, she couldn't have just...

"You're ruining Samhain!" Narcissa screamed at her sister, clenching her fists at her side and stomping her foot.

"You needed a sacrifice, you got one," Rodolphus added, his voice rough and deep. It always sent shivers down Narcissa's spine.

"But..." Narcissa looked at her friends. Adelaide returned the look with interest. She, like her brother, thought squibs weren't worth the air or the food meant to keep them alive. She probably had no qualms using a human for a sacrifice. Georgia's eyes were wide and terrified and she hadn't uttered a word the entire time. She, like Aveline, had a tender spot for animals but she would never have tried to stop Narcissa from her plan to sacrifice one.

"This is why covens disbanded," Bella said to Rodolphus, rolling her eyes and shaking her head, "Everyone wants to grow a conscience in company." They both chuckled at her comment and turned to face Narcissa, seemingly daring her to run away or threaten to tell her father.

"Fine," Narcissa said, gritting her teeth but still speaking with perfect diction, "We'll just use her." She pointed her wand at Aveline's body and levitated it onto the stone altar where she'd planned to put the goat.


End file.
